


Never Look Back  ~Carnid Fanfic~

by Aim431GW



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim431GW/pseuds/Aim431GW
Summary: In a world where the dead are living, no where is safe, no one can be happy, and any day could be the end, Carl and Enid try to make the most of what they have. Until a threat comes upon them, and there is no way out.





	1. Outside the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story <3

 

Carl woke up in a rush of adrenaline. He couldn’t remember what he had dreamt, but it had woken him up. He looked around and groaned. Another morning. With his throat a bit sore, he decided to get a glass of water to start his day. He tossed off the blankets that had kept him comfortable though out the chilly night. He cringed as his warm feet touched the cold wood floor. 

He creaked open the door to his bathroom, and took a small step inside only to feel the dramatic change of temperature. He shivered as he walked up to the sink. He brushed his teeth and look in the mirror, his bandage covering what was once his right eye. It had been a long time since Ron had shot him, but Carl was still adjusting and had a poor depth percentage. He walked into Judith’s nursery, planning on getting her up to take downstairs with him, but once he saw how peacefully she was sleeping, he left her alone. 

The house was quiet. The streets of Alexandria were barren. Carl took a step outside to get a breath of the fresh morning air. Sitting on one of the steps, he takes a deep breath. Quickly, he snapped his head around to the sound of footsteps. He looked to the left of him to see Enid walking down the street. She came up to him and smiled. Carl moved slightly, making room for her to sit next to him. 

“Morning,” Enid said. She had a smile on her face and her tone seemed lighter than usual. “Hey. Why are you so happy?” Carl asked. Enid gave a smirk. “Just a nice day I guess.” Since Glen died Enid hadn’t been herself, well, no one had been themselves. It was nice to see her in a good mood. Enid drifted off into a daze, staring at the wall. Carl had waved his hand in front of her face in attempt to get her attention. “Earth to Enid!” 

“What?” 

Carl gave a small chuckle, “Nothing.” 

The two teens sat in silence. Their fingers intertwined. 

Enid had finally broken the silence. “Want to go over the walls today?” “Why?” Carl asked. “Haven’t gone out in a while. Not since…” Enid chocked on her own words. Carl Softy placed his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go,” he said. 

Carl and Enid climbed through the small hole in the wall, avoiding being caught by Sasha. The other side was a forest of trees. The green pigment of the plants was almost overwhelming. Enid took a deep breath in. Savoring every last bit of the sweet taste of freedom. Then she began to run, Carl following her. It felt good. She hadn’t been out in a while, and really needed this. It was one of the best feelings. The wind was blowing through her hair as she dodged the trees. The damp grass sticking to her boots. The leaves lightly touching her as she passed through. Nothing could compare to this. The freedom of being outside of the walls. Not being controlled. Not being treated like a child. Nothing but the pure joy of being out in the world yet to be explo- “OWW” 

Enid turned around quickly. Looking back at Carl who was holding his hand up to his head. He ran into a tree. “What did you do?” “Well you were going so fast I was trying to keep up with you and smacked into a tree. Thanks Enid.” Enid let out a loud laugh, rolled her eyes, and grabbed Carl’s hand. She began walking again. With a sarcastic tone, she finally replied with “You’re welcome.” 

Carl and Enid kept walking through the woods. It was quiet. Gentle. Everything was how it should be. They walked up to a small stream, and sat down. Carl wrapped his arm around Enid’s waist, and Enid had rested her head on his shoulder. It was peaceful. Suddenly, a voice boomed from right behind them. “Stand up, and drop your weapons.” 

 

-End of Chapter One-


	2. 2

Carl~

“Stand up and drop your weapons.”

I felt Enid jump a bit. I couldn’t recognize the voice, and was afraid to look. Not sure what to do, I just sat there. 

“I said stand up.”

I grabbed Enid’s wrist and slowly stood up, Enid following me. With timidity I turned around put my hands slightly above my head, afraid to look up. In the corner of my eye I could see Enid doing the same. 

“Now drop your weapons.” 

I reached for my gun, cautiously pulling it out of my holster. I held it out somewhat before bending over to place it on the ground. 

“Good. Now does one of you mind telling me what you’re doing here?” 

I look up, finally getting a glance of the subduer. He’s tall, but a bit on the heavy side. One thing mainly catches my eye, however. He is clean.

“We were just… uh… looking.” Enid says. I glance over at her; she was trying not to look directly at the man. 

“Looking, huh? Looking for what?”

Enid finally made eye contact with him. She looked annoyed. I tried to grab her hand but she shook me off. I knew what was coming. 

“What’s it matter to you what we’re looking for,” She snapped.

“Oh honey is means everything to me what you’re looking for. Because maybe, just maybe you got-“ 

“Back off.” I cut him off. I could feel a rush of anger run through me. As I pull Enid behind me I take a step closer to the large man. 

“What do you even want? What do you need so badly from two kids?” I question. All he did was chuckle, which pissed me off more. 

I was about to say something until I saw a walker coming up to us from behind the man. I took Enid’s hand and took a few steps backwards. Trying not to look at the walker to keep from drawing attention to it. I was hoping Enid was doing the same.  
I could see the man’s lips moving, but wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. It sounded like gibberish, as if he was from a foreign country trying to explain physics to a child. I could see the dead figure approaching, its groans becoming loud enough to hear over the strong voice of the man.

Enid began to smile as the hefty man turned around and attempted to fight off the walker. It’s jaw snapping at him, just trying to get a small taste of his flesh. Enid and I grabbed our weapons and began to run. 

We stopped at the fallen tree that we would read comics at; by then we knew exactly where we were. Enid let out a loud laugh. It was cute. I couldn’t help but chuckle along with her.

“What an idiot!” Enid exclaimed. Personally, I couldn’t believe he didn’t notice the walker coming up to him. It’s ear-catching moans and sloppy footsteps dragging in the leaves were almost too obvious and hard to miss. He really must have been missing some brain cells to not recognize the sound of a walker. 

“Yeah.” I responded. 

We just laughed a bit more until it subsided to a soft giggle.

“We should probably get back now.” Enid said. 

“Yeah, I have to watch Judith tonight.” I replied. 

We just walked in silence back to Alexandria. Every once in a while I would look over at Enid as she’s watching her feet with a slight smile on her face. My God she’s beautiful. I couldn’t help but smile as I thought about her; thought about us. Now all that I can think of is how I got so lucky throughout this hell. 

As we came up to the wall Enid let out a soft sigh. She has a faint smile on her face. I don’t know what she’s thinking, but I hope it’s the same thing I was thinking about. 

We went over to the small hole in the wall that had gone unnoticed while repairing it when the wolves came. 

 

“After you.” I said sarcastically. 

Enid just smirked and went through. 

Being back in Alexandria was a relief. It really felt like home now. After all I’ve been through, from Atlanta, to the farmhouse, to the prison, I think this is finally a place we can stay at. It’s where I want to see my sister grow up, not having to fear what lies outside the wall. It’s where I want to stay, and try to have a bit of a normal life. But days like these are what are needed. After 6 years of being out there, it’s not something I can forget; it’s something I won’t forget. The people I’ve killed, the things I’ve seen, and the family I’ve lost. Being out here is like a reminder; a reminder that was world is still against us. But you can’t let the world screw you over. You just make the most of what you have, hang on to it, and keep fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first story, sorry if it's bad XD. Uhm, so let me know if you guys want me to continue this. Thanks much! Love you all! <3


End file.
